1. Field of the Invention
This connector device is not specifically in a particular class and subclass since it is not only a valve but provides a protector member for both connector halves. Connectors are found in Class 251 (Valves and Valve Actuation); in Class 128 (Surgery); in Class 137 (Fluid Handling) and Class 222 (Dispensing).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for medical uses are well known and sterility for the patient is very important. Infection can and does undo the benefits of convenience "hook-ups" to a patient. Many attempts and concepts have resulted in both U.S. and Foreign patents. Recent peritoneal dialysis using connecting devices has focused attention on the problem of safe, effective and easily used sterile connector devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,250 to DENNEHEY as issued Oct. 13, 1981 shows a luer lock connecting device but exposure of a connector surface is possible and this device does not provide a positive exclusion. Also of note are U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,843 as issued to BERNHARD on Oct. 1, 1974 which shows a rubber tube but no transfer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,508 to BARRINGTON as issued Oct. 19, 1976 and uses two rubber inserts each of which remain in their "as-placed" condition and position. Removal and transference of the resilient member is not shown or suggested in this apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,586 to CHRISTENSEN et al as issued Jan. 25, 1977 shows a connecting device but no automatic transfer.
Also know are U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,853 to ABRAMSON as issued Mar. 13, 1979 which contemplates a rubber valve means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,846 to LOLACHI et al as issued Feb. 12, 1980 which shows a connecting device but employs a movable shield plate; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,208 to CAMBIO, Jr. as issued May 6, 1980 employs a rubber wall that is pierced but no transfer is contemplated; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,443 to GENESE as issued May 20, 1980 shows a connecting device but no transfer member insuring sterility; U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,013 to ALEXANDER et al as issued June 24, 1980 shows a connecting device but no transfer member; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,690 to OREOPOULOS et al as issued on Aug. 5, 1980 shows a needle without a transfer member, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,017 to RAINES as issued Jan. 12, 1982 shows a Y-block connector.
Foreign patents are noted as follows: British Pat. No. 1,199,498 as published July 22, 1970 shows a rubber cap used in a syringe device and the Austrian Pat. No. 29 22 940 as issued Dec. 13, 1979 to Imed Corp., San Diego, Calif. which shows a rubber cap which acts as a one-way valve, but transfer of this cap is not contemplated with and by use of this apparatus.
Coupling devices are well known and are particular to the field of use. Electrical connectors are widely used as are the connectors for fluid flow. The connector device of this invention is particularly used and useful for fluid flow in the field of medicine when and where sterility is to be maintained at the time of disconnect. Kidney deficiency or failure has led to the use of dialysis which requires repeated "hook-up" to the blood system or to the recently adopted continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis. CAPD "Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis" has been developed by the medical community and costs about one-half that of conventional dialysis. This CAPD is less traumatic to the body of the user, requires far less time and more importantly can be done at home. User these circumstances a sterile connecting device is especially important.
It is estimated that about fifty thousand people need dialysis treatment to live. CAPD uses a small, flexible catheter surgically implanted into the patient's abdominal cavity. A plastic bag containing the treating solution is attached to the catheter and through gravity this solution is fed through the catheter and into the bottom of said abdominal cavity. The emptied bag, although still attached, is now clamped and stored in the patient's pocket. The waste products in the blood are drawn by natural means into the solution. The impurity laden fluid is then drained from the cavity into the bag which has now been placed on the floor. Although as many as four bags per day may be needed for cleansing the blood of a patient, the patient need but only half an hour to make each complete exchange and at the other times the patient is unemcumbered. This exchange process is painless and the patient quickly becomes accustomed to the pressure of the dialysis fluid in the abdomen and in the use of this system.
A problem with this method and others using implanted catheters is the contamination developed by handling. It is essential that a sterile connector half as provided by the several embodiments of this invention insure that the catheter end be protected at the time of disconnection of the device. Use of a new connector requires the removal and discarding of the movable and transferred protector member and the use of a new connector half and a new protector member. This assembly provides such an assembly with sterility maintained at disassembly.